


Naughty

by Anonymous



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Panties. The bodega. Sin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyGirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/gifts).



> This is by aswonder, and this is sin.

Usnavi knew someone would notice eventually, he just didn't expect it to be Vanessa. Really, almost everyone in the barrio could read him like a book, and it didn't help that he had a shit poker face.

He was standing outside of the bodega, watching Benny return to work. He might have been staring at his best friend's ass, but no one had to know. Navi was distracted by a loud groan from behind him. He turned to see Vanessa walking over to him, looking annoyed. He tried to figure out what he had done wrong quickly, but couldn't think of anything. "God, I can't handle you and Benny!" She exclaimed loudly. He flinched automatically at her loud voice, glancing around to make sure no one was around. "Me and...?" He questioned.

Vanessa had an expression on her face that said she wanted to strangle him. "You and Benny look at each other like lovesick puppies! Do something about it, before Nina and I tie you two together until something does happen!" He heard her mutter "coño!" as she walked back to the salon. Did Benny actually like him? Or was Vanessa just imagining Benny's feelings? Frowning to himself, he turned and walked back into the bodega, pushing the thought to the back of his mind, at least until after work.

* * *

 

Usnavi was kind of nervous. Okay, well, "kind of" was an understatement. He was shaking. This... could ruin everything. Vanessa had had to practically drag him into the lingerie shop, and his face had been beet red the entire time the woman helped them find the size he needed. Sunday, just after nine, was usually when the shop was empty. Lights were out, most were asleep. Except for Benny. Benny always got off late weekdays. This was the day to do it, but there were so many things that could go wrong. Vanessa could have been mistaken. Benny could be disgusted. Someone might decide they really need coffee at nine at night. Fuck.

The bell chimed over the door, and Usnavi forced himself to stop trembling. His smile was a tiny bit forced as he greeted his best friend, but Benny didn't seem to notice, thankfully. "Can you flip the closed sign? I'm just going to restock the shelves, and then I think I'm done for the night." He asked, stepping around the counter. Navi waited for the sound of the sign flipping before "accidentally" dropping the pen he was holding. Showtime.

Usnavi bent at the waist to grab the pen, knowing the top of the dark green lace panties was showing as he did so. He heard a quiet inhale behind him, making him smile just a bit as he put the pen on the counter and walked to the back room. Benny's voice was just a little bit higher pitched as he asked if Usnavi needed any help. "Nah, I'm good man. I don't have much to put up, just cigs and condoms, the usual stuff."

Quickly making sure Benny wasn't in the back room just yet, he loosened his belt a little, feeling his jeans slide down slightly. He waited until he heard the footsteps paused in the doorway, reaching for a box on the top shelf. Hearing sudden coughing, he turned to his friend with an innocent look on his face, concern in his voice as he asked "You okay, Benny?"

He wasn't prepared for the flush on his face, or the hunger in his eyes, or the borderline feral growl his friend let out. Benny walked over to him quickly, putting his hands on Usnavi's hips and dragging him back into his chest. The smaller man let out a soft gasp, feeling the hardness pressing against the small of his back. Benny's voice was deep as he speaks, letting him go. "Close the door. Take your damn pants off."

Benny couldn't take his eyes off of his friend as he rushed to close the wooden door, slipping his jeans off as he moved to stand in front of his friend. Crouching down, Benny could only stare at the beautiful green lace of the panties. His breath hitched as he saw the lace stretch and tighten, showing the outline of Usnavi's now fully hard cock. He stopped breathing for a couple of seconds as he saw a wet spot near the head of his dick, his brain informing him that Usnavi had been hard for awhile. Oh god. Benny heard a whimpered "please" from above him, and he glanced up to see Usnavi holding onto the shelf behind him, practically depending on it to hold him up.

Smirking, he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the tip, smirk changing to a grin as Navi groaned and put his hand on his head. "Please. Take them off, _please_ " his friend begged, voice weak. Benny moved down his shaft, mouthing it before humming in consideration. He chuckled when Usnavi's hips bucked, moving his hands to hold him still. He teased for only a minute more, enjoying the sounds he evoked before hooking his thumbs into the panties, lightly tugging it down.

"You're so pretty, baby. Gettin' all dressed up for me. Beautiful." Benny whispered into his newly exposed hip, standing slowly. He leaned forward to capture Usnavi's lips, wrapping his fingers around his cock, jerking him quickly. It doesn't take long for Navi to come, Benny swallowing his moans.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood


End file.
